


Do Surrender

by Fenris_Wolfe



Category: BL - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: BL, Fiction, Gay, Love, M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris_Wolfe/pseuds/Fenris_Wolfe
Summary: A short story between stubborn lovers What happened to them? A short story of steamy sex and conflicting feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

A little back story before we begin.

My name is Kaoru Takaya, 25 years old assistant supervisor at an interior design company. As you may have known from the start I am gay. I been that way since I was in high school, already done my debut and a sucker at love life. 

I broke up with my high school boy friend because he cheated on me and I didn't care. He said he only did it to make me jealous. I didn't understand his way of thinking but it ended. When I was in college, I dated another guy who was in same seminar as me. That was somewhat cheerful and wonderful time. We were together for 2 years and then he cheated on me. This time, unlike the first time, I was angry, I was pissed off and as revenge, I too slept with another guy. It ended with a fight where only our fists talked and we both screamed till the voice turned blue. 

It was critical hit, I didn't date anyone again after that, only causal flings and one night stands. There were several ones who were really nice and my type and could have gone well, if I were brave enough to take their hands. But I didn't. So I finished school and started working as assistant in this current company. My life was going extremely well, that is until I met him. 

William Smith, a senior supervisor at Sales department in the same company. Our Design department and their department are always working together on projects and through those times, we got closer and ended up sleeping together. I didn't want to get close to a co worker but he is how to say, irresistible. Tall, well built, hazel eyes, brown crew cut hair and nicely dressed, in addition, good at job and friendly. From a glance, everyone can see he is straight, but no, he is bi, whatever. 

As usual I wanted to end the relationship in bed after one night but it wasn't the case. He was charming and persistent, we went out for meals together, sometimes shopping for his new house in weekend and that vague relationship went on for 5 months. None of us said anything about like or love. 

I was starting feel scared of getting close to him and got hurt again. I didn't want a serious relationship. I couldn't. Not with him, if it didn't work with pure gays then it would never work with a bi who has hand in both pies. So I slept with another guy after partying at a club. And long story short, he found out and we got into a fight, because he accused me of cheating. I mean we weren't even dating, of course I would sleep around with others, that was not the actual reason but that was the one I gave. 

He didn't say anything anymore after that and I left his place. For some reason, most of my stuff were at his place and that's what I meant by I left. After a week or so, he contacted me again and said he wanted to sleep with me again, no string attached. It actually bugged me. I mean, it was somewhat painful the way he phoned me and called me over. But still I went. Something I didn't expect was waiting for me. He and another young guy were naked, going at it hot and heavy when I entered his room. 

I could still see his sweat dripping face wearing a smirk as he humped the other guy, who was too busy whimpering beneath him. I felt like I was in a different dimension and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I remembered myself numb, dumbfounded and just staring at them till they both finished their animal work. Why was the word that first came into my mind when the consciousness returned and I unmoved from the spot, watched him drank water leisurously and walked toward me without a care to my presence. 

Maybe if I weren't too shock I might have hit him with all my might but in reality, I was just staring at him till he started talking. "You were late so I just started without you. Should we do this?" I was angry to the point that my whole body was trembling and I couldn't find my voice. He caressed my face with back of the hand and whispered into my ear, so cold and seductive at the same time. "This is what sex friends do right?" 

From his tone and words, I could sense he was royally pissed off by my actions and that he wanted me to retort or get angry at him. I been around people for so long and it is simple basic human nature to sense what other's intentions are through their words. I should have been honest and say I was angry or I hate him or whatever the girls say in movies that'd become a bridge to mend their relationships. 

Instead I poured gasoline and burnt that bridge by myself. I dropped my bag and took off my jacket, putting on an I-don't-give-a-fuck face. "True. I am glad you get it. But I don't like orgy or threesome. The other guy, if you are finished with him asks him to leave. Or should I wait?" I gritted my teeth and glared at him. His usual cool, beautiful face was taut and twisted in fury. "YOU..." he grabbed me by the collar, the veins on his forehead throbbing fiercely. 

I was praying my face was as calm and cold as I wanted it to. "What are you getting angry about? Weren't you the one who called me for sex?" I peeled his hands off and smoothed my clothes; my anger was rising by the minute. "I am such an idiot." He said and laughed dryly. His words stung my heart, like there was a thorn stuck inside. "Ha ha, why the fuck I fell for trash like you?" "Trash? Who the fuck is you calling trash? This from someone who was just fucking another person on the same bed he fucked me?" I flew in rage, knocking the light stand off the shelf. 

"Like you care. You didn't even bat your eyes when you saw me. You stood and looked like that didn't concern you. Do not act like you give a damn." "I..." Immediately I close my mouth and stood still, what was I going to tell? The truth? That I was too shock to see he was cheating on me right in front of my eyes or that I was too angry, so deep in despair? I should have said the truth but I couldn't. My pride was my shield that protected me and even though I knew I should retreat, I didn't. We both stood in silence. It was hot, burning hot, the air inside the room. The tension, the heavy breathings and the malice was too intense I felt like I was going to pass out. He was the first one to break that uncomfortable silence. 

"You are too stubborn and cold hearted. I...I was..." his hands gripped my arms; his eyes almost looked like pleading. It hurt. It hurt, stop, stop it. I turned my head to the side, avoiding his piercing gaze. "...I already told you, we are nothing more than sex friends." It felt like my heart was crushed under avalanche, it sank. His grip slowly loosened with his head drooped. I had to finish this, I have to end this. As painful as I could manage, I had to cut the ties. "If you are not doing it, I am leaving. But from today onward, don't call me. I..." I picked up the bag and threw it over my shoulder as I turned my back at him. "I won't do it with you again. We are done."

I didn't wait for his reply; I just dashed out of the house, took the elevator down and didn't look back as I run in whatever direction my legs took me. I didn't stop till my legs gave out and couldn't catch my breath. I could taste iron in my mouth when I collapsed at the doorstep of my house and the tears that I was holding, came rushing down. I cried till I fell asleep and woke up the next day, looking like a fish. 

Later we run into each other at work but act like nothing happen. We no longer go out to eat at lunch time nor do we meet on weekend. We only interacted when there was work.   
So that mixer was the first time in three weeks that we talked to each other. Haaaa, such a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

As I continue to stare at his face while holding the half empty cup of beer...everything around me dissolve into background. All the laughters from co workers and friends, their conversations, everything just faded. Unconsciously, I gripped the cup tight, till my knuckles turn white. It hurts the tightening inside my chest. I thought I can continue to face him as a friend, an associate from work...I thought I wouldn't might acting all cheerful and friendly like there is nothing between us. I thought I could stand it. I thought I could stay true to my words. I thought... 

My eyes burn, hiding the face away from the crowd, once again I have to forcefully swallow the tears down the throat. I didn't realize I am this weak. How laughable. A bitter smile breaks my tightened lips, must be the divine punishment. For being an egoistic and prideful coward. I deserve all this. I deserve ten folds. 

"Oi...Kaoru, are you ok? Are you drunk?" I hear someone's voice and a hand on my back. Blinking away the tears, I mumble the words, trying best to control my trembling voice. "Yes...I am ok. Just a little sleepy." "What? You lost your touch or something? Or are you pining over some girls huh? Hahaha..." I hear several laughing voices, I did laughed with them but...my chuckle sounded so dry. Hoarse and dry. 

"If he is not feeling good, just let him sleep it off." the cold tone of a voice, makes me cringe a bit. It's always like this...every relationship of mine ends like this. Again have to say goodbye in such cold manner. I am used to it already. Over and over, this is how it always ends; this is no news to me. If I am going to be broke down till my soul is wrenched and my heart torn asunder, at least I should put up a strong front, held my head high and save face. I know it is all my pride talking and because I hold my pride above everything else, I will have to suffer again. 

If it was someone else in my place, I know they'd handle the situation very differently. They wouldn't allow the pride get in the way and destroyed what might have been a chance at true love. They wouldn't be stubborn enough to let ridiculous argument get in the way of spending the rest of their life with the one they love. They wouldn't say hurtful lies and lash out at their lover just for their ego. They wouldn't be that stupid. 

I bet if I were to now show how hurt I am or painful it is for me to have said and did the things I had done, right here, right now with honest tears display, this relationship might be able to save. If I were to hold my head low for once and apologized, everything will be fixed.

But... I bit my lip, stopping the weeps from escaping out and balls my fists. Looking up at the person sitting across me, leaning head on his hand on the table with a cigarette between his tightened lips, I realized. I am really stupid. I can hear a small voice in the back of my head, screaming not to do this but other 99 percent of my being is too ass headed enough to ignore it. 

"It is not like you need to be taken care of right, Kaoru. Your tolerance is high and there is no reason for you to drown in sorrow too right?" He leans closer, showing off a playful smile and blows off a puff. I look straight into his eyes bracing every ounces of courage I have, it hurts. It truly hurts. "Of course. Why in the world would u think I might be drowning sorrow? I am just a bit tired after finishing up the project. This whole week been so exhausting." I just wish he won't see my trembling hands as I put the glass against my lips and swallow down the beer which taste I am too numb to tell. 

"Yea, this whole week has been a disaster. We've been running all over the place just for that contract......" I hear voices and laughters going around again but I no longer care to listen anymore. His cold stare bore a hole in my face but I stay unflinch, put on perfect mask and act cool as cucumber. 

I have to leave. I have to. I glances at the clock on the wall and see that it is half past nine. It is safe to go back home without losing face. Quickly, I move away from the tables and head for the door, before someone notice my departure. Put on the shoes and muffler as I shuffle away from the shop, I breathe in the cold December air. The snow are piling up everywhere, making it look like a white canvas. The orangey street lights are eerily lighting up the street despite snowflakes clinging onto it with all their might. It looks so beautiful. 

I drank a bit too much; all the alcohol inside my stomach is making me feel floating on cloud nine. It feels so good. The weather is so cold, my face is icy and every breath I take feel like icicles stabbing inside the lungs but the giddy feeling keep me warm enough to make my way home. "....so you can keep me, inside the... "hiccups"...pockets of your ripped jeans..." dragging my feet, I sing whatever pop up in my head. Aa...it feel so nice. So empty. So painful. So wrenched. My eyes feel wet. Wiping off the tears with the sleeves, I stand under a lamp post, breathing heavily, trying to settle my tidal emotions, sobbing uncontrollably. 

I don't want to be alone. I don't want to feel so empty anymore. I don't want to. I can't anymore. Crying my eyes out in the middle of the street, I didn't remember when I fell on the knees and lost conscious. But I remember a voice from far away calling out to me. Who is it? Well, who cares? Who cares? I will just go to sleep. I will just sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Now back to the present.

I am lying on a bed, looking up at the ceiling that looks eerily familiar. My head throbs so badly and I feel queasy. Groaning as I sit up, I look at the stranger room I am in. Am I still dreaming? Imagining things? I rub my eyes and shake my head, in case the drunkenness is making me see things that are not there. But the next thing that comes in alarm me so much that all those silly thoughts fly out of my hazy mind. William is standing in front of me with his arms fold across his chest. His shirt is unbuttoned down to the navel and pants are disheveled. 

"I see you wake up." His hair is wet and... Christ, he looked damn good. Get a hold on yourself, Kaoru. I clear my throat and compose myself while secretly eyeing him. "Um, why am I at your place?" He ignores my question and takes off his shirt. Gulp, is what my throat does as I stares at his bare back. Such beautiful body. "You were sleeping on the street and in this weather, probably going to die if I didn't help."

He threw his shirt into the laundry basket without facing me. "Oh, thank you. That is so kind of you to help out someone you hate. Ha ha ha, I didn't know you were such a good person" I have no idea what is wrong with my mouth and why I am saying such things. May be I want...I want him to deny it or I want to provoke him. He didn't say anything just busy pulling stuff out of the cupboard. 

"Well...anyway, thanks for the help. I am sober now, so I gonna head home." I stand up; only fall back down again, my legs turn jelly. "You can't go anywhere in this state and plus, there is snow storm going on tonight. If you want to die, feel free to go." He said pulling the curtain from the window. Outside, the wind is so strong and everything is white covered in snow. There is no way I can go home at this rate I will die. "Umm, in that case... "achoo'' Sorry." My speech is interrupted by sudden sneeze and I just realize how cold I am. 

He throws a towel at my face, I can't catch it in time and it drapes over my face. "Go take a bath and then change into my clothes for the night." His words make me feel hot and blush for some reasons. Why is he being so nice? That is almost creepy but I can't say it out lout and risk getting kick out into that snow storm. Quietly, I take the towel and head to the bathroom. I take off my clothes and finally try to catch a breath. 

Calm my heart, why are you thumping so loud? Calm down. This is just a common co worker relationship. Don't over think it. You guys are already over. Stop it. Slapping my face to snap out of the day dream, I look ridiculous like a maiden. Just then the door open and William comes in to the bathroom, buck naked. My jaw drops, not only from the sight but also of surprise. "What what....What are you doing?" I shout covering myself with the towel. He looks at me with stone face and said, "To take a bath. I am not going to stay in wet clothes and get sick waiting for the princess taking her time." I can feel the steam coming out of my head from embarrassment and anger. His argument is so sound I can't even retort. Ignoring him, I head to the bathtub and get in. The water is so warm, the good thing about his house is, it has really big bathroom, one bathtub that can fit two person easy and a shower stand. He stands under the shower and wash himself while I submerge myself under the water and steals glances. I am too conscious of him. Snap out of it, self. 

Soon, I start to relax and enjoy soaking in the steamy bath. That doesn't last long as my a few minute of peaceful time is interrupted by sudden splash of water. He gets into the bathtub! Instinctively I scoot back, drawing my legs to my chest. "Seriously??" I half shout at him who is acting all innocent. "You do know this is my house right? And it's not like I haven't seen your every nook and cranny." He said with a smirk which just pisses me off to no end. 

But getting angry will only make me playing right into his hand. So I just sit wth my knees to the chest and stew in silence as he relaxes himself in the tub. It doesn't take two minutes for him to get super comfy and his legs come touching me. I almost yelp when one of his legs "happen" to brush against my bottom. I shoot a glare at him which he returns with a smirk. "Why are you so jumpy? Are you that conscious of me?" I scoff it off with an irritated smile, "Conscious? I am just keeping my guard up just in case." "We are only two men in here?" I almost curse at him but calm myself and retorts, "Exactly that's why" He laughs mockingly. "Acting all pure and innocent. Next you gonna tell me you don't sleep with random man anymore?" his left leg suggestively traces along my inner thigh, occasionally teasing against my butt which send shivers up the spine and making me flinch. 

I haven't have a chance to sleep with anyone since we broke up and also the alcohol from before makes me extra sensitive and horny. Two can play this game you bastard. I relaxes myself and stretch out my legs, entwine with his under the water. The feel of skin and flesh makes my heart race and my face burn in heat. "Are you saying you want to play? Lonely because I am ignoring you?" I trace his thigh with my leg, feeling the muscles flex delightfully under the touch. 

His face turns cold at my words but immediately recedes into playful smile. He spread his arms out and lean back against the porcelain tub. "Why not? After all I did save your life. That's the least you could do." Ugh, that bastard. I curse him through gritted teeth. But well, it is not like I don't want to. I crawl toward him and straddle myself on him. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel the blood rushing with amazing speed, making me tingle all over. 

"Is that the reason you bring me back to this place? You could be a bit more honest." I whisper into his ears as I lean against him. Our naked skin brushes and press against each other as I nibble at his ear lobe. Aa...this scent, I know I miss it. His skin feel hot and so silky, makes me want to glue myself and don't let go.

"Maybe." He replies as our foreheads touch and stares into each other eyes. I notice his breathing too become faster, adorable. I grabs his head with my hands and plants a kiss on his lips, tempting him. We had slept together so many times for me to know what he likes. He can't resist my kisses. I licks his lips and pecks at them several time without forcing ahead. I plant kisses all over his face while grinding myself against his body. 

It doesn't take long for something hard and hot to come poking against my ass. I smile triumphantly and purposely rubs my ass against it. I never break off the light kisses while getting busy downstairs. His brows ceases into a frown and he let out a growl like moan. "Teasing like this will get you nowhere." 

Suddenly, he grabs at my waist with one hand and presses my head with another. His lips crash against mine and instinctively I open my mouth, letting his tongue roam as it want inside. His grip at the waist gets tighter and the tongue rams inside my mouth vigorously. I can't breathe and there's no escape. He sucks on my tongue, nibble at it and lick every nook and cranny of my mouth. I can't go on. I slap his shoulders and try to break free but only to get squeeze tighter. It feels like his tongue is raping me. "mm...ummm...aa...mm. mmh." I moan against his lips, oxygen deprived, delirious in pleasure and pain. I can see stars behind my eyes and tears start to form. Just before I think I am going to faint, he breaks the kiss but still gnawing at my lips, making it bleeds. 

My breaths are ragged and it takes me a while to see clearly. His hands hold at my waist as I whimper and catches my breath. "That face is a sin, you know. Your eyes dazed, drool dripping and your lips bleeding. It set me on fire." He said with a smirk and lean closer, licking at my lips. I am still weak to retort back at him at the moment, so I let him do whatever he wants, mewing and whimpering as the pleasure sink into my flesh, making every nerve in my body alarm to his touch. 

"And even here..." he touches my nipples, rubbing at the taut nibs with his thumb. "Red and already hard. I know you feel it the most here. Like a woman." He said rolling my hard nibs between his fingers, pinching and pulling at them as he pleases. "Ah...aa...mmh." The stinging pain somehow feel good and my back arches itself toward him. "Such lusty body." His voice husky as he leans closer to my chest and start digging in at my nips. 

I yelp at this time, from sudden strong sucking. "Ah...not so hard. William..." I try to peel his head away but when he starts pinching at the other nip while sucking and biting way at another, I can't do anything but melt and whimper. His hard rod is poking at my back and I am well aware that my own is standing up proud and rubbing against his abdomen. I can feel the heat inside my body grow stronger as he sucks away at my nips and the electric currents run through my body. 

The stinging pain on my chest grows with minute and I can't stop moaning and whimpering, letting him get his way. My rod twitches and throbs painfully, pre cum is dripping and I feel like larva is boiling in my stomach. His tongue flicks at the nip making it itch and tingle one minute and then sharp bite digs deep making it hurt another, making me bounce back. That is torture. I want to cum. "William....please..." I pleads, trying hard to control myself from giving in too early. He ignores me and even more forcefully continue his assault

I am not woman but at this rate, I am not too sure milk won't come out. Tears roll down my cheeks as the pleasure fills me to brim and finally, I have to forfeit. "Aaah..." I screams as I orgasm hard, spilling all over his chest. I slump against his shoulder, almost wheezing. "That is fast. A new record for you. Cumming only with your nipples." He chuckles and squeezes one of my nipples. I yelps. "Damn you..." "What? Are you that sore? Let me see."

I almost feel boneless as he rubs my nipples gently. "Poor babies, so red. Don't you think they become bigger and perkier? Beautiful and delicious." He continues to rolls my sore nipples, his hot breaths not making it easier to bear. "I think we should change the place for next course." He said, finally taking a break from my chest. I can't help but fold my arms over my chest; the sore nips are stinging even to the air. 

"More?"He smirks and stokes my waist. "I haven't even started. Don't be so weak. Comeon." With swift and sudden movement, he lifts me up in princess style and marchstraight out of the bathroom. "Wha what? Put me down. And water...it gonna stainthe room." I protests but he ignores me and head straight to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we reach, like a sack of potatoes, he throws me on the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout angrily but immediately become quiet as he towers over me. His hair is wet and sleek against his face. Water drips from his chiseled jaw and that wet body is enough to make my heart skip a beat. "Suck me." he demands in a rough voice, which makes something inside me twitch. 

Normally, I am against the oral sex but right now, I don't think much of it and also I don't feel like I can tell no. Obediently, I rise up and switch places with him. He leans back against the pillows, completely relax and in control. I can't say it doesn't excite me. Slowly between his legs, I reach out to his proud son. So big and hot in my hands, can't believe something like this fit inside me. 

I rub the tip and pleased to see pre cum dripping. So he too is this excited. Good, not just me. "I said, suck me. Not rub me, you know." He huffs; impatience is so obvious in his voice. I shoot a glare at him and finally get down to it. Kissing at the tip, I wrap my tongue around it and lick the shaft. The veins are throbbing fiercely as I suckle and lick it as though a candy. The scent of male is so strong, it feels so exciting. Finally I put it in my mouth and bob my head down, sucking it, licking it fiercely. But only half is in. I don't dare to put the whole of it in my mouth. 

As though he senses me, he strokes my head and makes me look up at him. "Put me in deeper, Kaoru. Right down your throat. I want to fuck your mouth." I shudder at his erotic words and my lower part revives. He pulls me closer and then thrust into my mouth inch by inch. I feel like a hand is entering my throat, it's so painful. I want to stop. But in last inch, he forcefully thrust in and presses my head against his groin. 

I can feel his rod pulsing inside my throat. My face is buried in his groin and I can feel the heavy sacks slapping my face with each trust. He ignores my moans or my struggles and keeps thrusting all his might. He is using my mouth as a hole, tears fill my eyes as I suffocate and his rod stretches my throat to the limits. Let me off. Let me off. This time I don't even feel pleasure, only that suffocation. 

"Ah, so good. So good Kaoru. I love your mouth. I gonna cum soon." My eyes widen, does he intend to come in my mouth? No, no, I can't. I push his legs to break free but a heavy swat lands on my ass, stopping me in the tracks. It stings. I look up at him, his rod still stuffing my mouth. He wipes away the tears with his thumb and smiles. "I will cum inside your mouth and since I am this deep, you can't do anything but swallow. So..." he thrusts in and slaps my ass again. 

"Be a good boy and drink it. Here...aannnn..." he groans loudly and I don't even have a chance to run with his iron grip pressing my head buried in his groin. Hot fluid fills my throat and on its own the throat contracts, end up milking his rod, more fluid enter me. "Ahhh, so good. Your throat is tightening." I can't even make a sound from being gag. Tears stream down from pain and humiliation. He finally pulls out and rolls over, pinning me down under him. I cough and cough and cough, white semen drool down corner of my mouth and all I can smell and taste are his semen. 

"How does mine taste? Delicious?" he chuckles wiping his own fluid from my lips and tracing it along my face. I don't even have energy to get angry at him but that doesn't mean my mouth can't work. "You son of a bitch, cough, cough, how dare you? You plan to kill me today?" I push against his chest weakly and recoil backward till my head hit the pillows. 

He advances like a lion toward his prey and tower over me. "No, I plan to fill you with my essence to the brim today. So you can't do it with anyone other than me." The heat returns to my face and I feel hot all of sudden. "Beside..." he said, his hands slipping down to my half hard lower part. "It doesn't look like you totally hate giving me head. This guy here is hard." He plays with it and teasingly rubs over the tip, making me moans again. Within a few minutes, I am all hard and ready again. Shameful, really shameful body. 

He leans over me and takes me into a deep kiss. In the back of my head, I can hear rustling. When we break free, he is holding a lubricant that he somehow fishes out of the nightstand. My body heat grows and I can't help but excited for what's going to come next. He pours the gel in his hand and slowly reaches out to my ass. I turn my head to the side from embarrassment, why the hell is this making me blush? I shiver as his gel covered hand rubs at the entrance. 

"Small and cute as always. And..." his finger slides inside and I let out a sharp moan. "Wow, not that tight. And here I thought I was going to be gentle. You been busy, huh?" His voice turn cold and harsh and suddenly, he shoves two fingers in deep. I yelp and cry out in sudden pain. I truly haven't have sex with anyone in these past week but that doesn't mean I don't play with myself. Fingering myself yesterday is now a problem. 

But I am not going to humiliate myself more by telling him, that I thought of him and finger myself and cummed while calling out his name. No way I can say it out loud. So I just stay silent and take his fingers pounding angrily inside me. 

"If I remember correctly, here is..." he twists his fingers inside and presses hard on my prostate. I jolts up from bed and screams out from sudden pleasure. "Heh, still hasn't change. I am glad." He coos me and pushes me back down to the bed. I stares up at him, almost can't speak, the desire to submit, the desire to let him dominate me, the desire to feel him fill me up, overwhelm all my senses. I need him.

Next moment, he makes me gasp by kissing deeply. My eyes are blurry with tears, my lips stings from all his biting and sucking. And I don't even want to start about my nipples. I feel like the skin been peel off, they are so sore and sting even without touching. My rod is all wet with pre cum and I can feel my ass twitching and trembling from his fingers. I am splayed out defenseless to his use. I need him! 

"Kaoru..." he whispers and at the same time, plunges his fingers deep inside. "Ahhh...ahi...mmh." I moan loudly in pleasure that bastard only target my sensitive spot and doesn't rest, keep on pressing and pinching at it inside, making me twisted in unspeakable pleasure. "Does it feel good? Hmm? Come on tell me." He whispers against my ear and nibble at it while his hands busy assaulting me. "Yes...It...ah...it good. Ah, ah, ahn..." My hands dig into the pillows as I accommodate his fingers inside me. 

He plants kisses all over my face, on my eyelids, my nose and then pecks at my lips. With a wicked smile, he said, "I gonna put it in." I snap out of the euphoria state instantly... "But only two..." "Yes. I only used two fingers and it gonna be a bit tight to put mine in." He presses a hand on my chest, keeping me down and wedges himself closer between my legs. "I want to feel you as tight as a virgin. So cry sweetly for me ok?" "No...No. William, no." I recoil away from him back; he pulls me down and swiftly put my right leg over his shoulder, pressing his hips toward me.

I can feel his tip teasing at my entrance. "Oh ho, it's twitching. Your ass is hungry, Kaoru. It wants this so bad." I sob; conveying pleads to him but only makes him smiles triumphantly. "Come on, you can take it. Here we go." He rolls his hip fast and strong and before I can say it, his rod breaches inside. "Agghhhhhhh...ghhh. Ahi. Ahn, ahn, ahannnnn." My back arches up from immerse pain, my whole body trembling. "Relax, Kaoru. Ugh, so tight. Relax more. Here" He groans and message my front tenderly. Both front and back assault, throws me into a state of euphoria and delirium. 

"Not at the same time...Ahhh, mmh. Ahhh. Ah" I cry, I writhe under him as he breaches inside me inch by inch. "Just a few more. Just a few. Bear with me." He coos me and thrust inside my tight hole. That bastard doesn't retreat, he just keep pushing and pushing but he doesn't let my rod from going soft either, keep rubbing it, making squishy sounds which make my rational thinking drown more and more. "William....please...Ahhh. Ahi." "Come on, just a bit. This is the last. I gonna thrust it in." Ahhh, ah. Ann. Just do whatever you want. I finally forfeit and surrender myself into his hand. 

His final thrust makes me orgasm again and I spasm underneath him. While I am cumming, he thrusts and starts moving. I lost my voice screaming and pleading him, to stop and also not to stop. There is no mercy for me, no rest. He keeps going and going and I keep cumming. I lost count how many times we did, and finally lost my consciousness. 

I totally surrender to him, to pleasure and at this moment, nothing else matter to me. And there is nothing, just the two of us. And the feel of his embrace as I go into sleep, makes me so fulfill both in body and heart that drives all the fear and scares away. And it makes it becomes clear. I love him. I love this man.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate him. The first thought that comes into my mind the moment I open my eyes. The snow has settle down outside and the weather has taken a quiet turn. I am sprawl out on the bed, fully clothed in pajamas. The fact that I've been cleaned and dressed makes it feel a bit better but not to the extent I am going to forgive him. I cannot feel anything below the waist and back hurt so much every time I try to move. Son of a bitch. Dragging myself to the edge of the bed, I manage to stand up, with much difficulty. That guy is nowhere to be found. Well, whatever.

Slowly and real slowly, I make it out to the living room. I can hear clattering and footsteps in the kitchen, curious, I head to there. It is quite a sight to see him in apron and cooking. I will say not a sight that isn't pleasing the eyes. Before I can make a sound, he turns around and sees me. A smile hangs at his face as he talks. 

"You wake up? I was going to let you sleep a few more." "But breakfast is ready, so take a seat" What the hell is with this chirpy coupley atmosphere? But I don't say anything, just head to the table and sit down. Which is a very horrible decision. I yelp as soon as my butt touches the chair, the pain makes me jump up. 

He rushes to my side in worry. "What? You ok?" I am embarrassed as well as angry at him; I swat his hand away and start ranting. "How will I be ok? You bastard. Try giving your ass a prowl and you will see." Instead of getting angry, he breaks out laughing, which makes me stun on spot. "Ha ha, Ha, I am, ahem, I am sorry. Princess. Wait a second." He massages my back and plants a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room. What in the world is happening? I mean what is wrong with him? Normally, he will just make a bad pun or nasty joke while harasses me. Now he is laughing?

He comes back with three or four cushions and put it on the chair. "Here, this won't bother you as much." My jaw is drop. This is so weird. Weirdly sweet and warm. I clear my throat, and sit down on the cushions. It still hurt but now just a dull ache. I sit at the table, not moving, like I am having breakfast with my parents. Why am I so tense? It's not like this is the first time I have ever sit down and eat with him. Well, the first time eating his home cooked food but what is making me so tense and nervous?

We look like newlywed. I shake my head to drives off the useless thoughts. He put down the last plate and then takes a seat across. "Just simple breakfast, I don't have much ingredients. And since you don't like heavy food in the morning, I think some toast and omelet will do. Coffee is in the jar." I stare at him in awe and finally can't keep it in anymore. "What is wrong with you?" "Huh?" he replies with food in his mouth. "I mean what is with this all cheerful, catering to my needs acting? This is so weird." He shrugs, putting on an innocent face and said, "Nothing, I just want to make some breakfast for a change. Why are you so surprised?"

Well, when he say it like that, it doesn't seem that strange. "...is that so?" May be I am thinking too much? Maybe. Quietly, I dig in the breakfast; both of us don't say much during the meal. Afterward, he cleans up by himself, asking me to just sit. I can't understand this person at all. Who the hell is this gentle and considerate guy in front of me? Where is the sadistic guy that bullies me and almost kills me last night? Unbelievable. "Um...since the weather is good. I gonna head home." I said after sitting in silent watching him cleaning the dishes. 

"Today is Saturday. We don't have work today, why not take it easy?" "Huh, why will I stay and spend my holiday with you?" He turns around, wiping his hands with a towel. "Well, for one, your clothes aren't dry. Second..." he comes toward me which makes me unconsciously move back a little. He leans down and gives a slap to my back which makes me jump. "You can't even stand straight." I glare at him and shout, "And who the fuck caused it? You fucking rapist." 

His face remains calms but the smile no longer touches his eyes. "Rapist? Weren't you the one who cummed nonstop last night? And if I remember correctly, you are the one who wanted to play. Did you forget? Kaoru?" His breathes against my ears makes my body throbs and raises my heart rate. I can feel my face burning hot. "Wha...whatever. I am going home." Gritting my teeth, I shoot up to my feet and heads to the bedroom. 

"Ah, that'd trouble me." He mumbles and before I know it, he has already lifted me up into his arms. "What are you doing now? Put me down, you oaf." He ignores me and heads to the bedroom. De ja vu? But this time he doesn't throw me instead he sits and let me straddle on his lap. Our faces are so close and we stare into each other eyes without saying a word. I can feel his body warmth and the familiar scent makes my head fuzzy.

He draws closer and kisses me. It is gentle and tender, unlike that animal scene last night. He suckles at my bruised lips, so gentle and erotic, that lit a fire inside me. It feels good and warm. He strokes my back, massaging my waist and lightly grazes at my bottom. He doesn't put any force into it but my whole body feel like it gonna melt in his hands. I wrap my hands around his shoulder and deepen the kiss. His mouth welcome my tongue and the feel of his wet tongue entwining with mine makes me want to moan. I try rushing but he doesn't concur to my efforts. Taking his time, exploring my mouth and enjoying the kiss, making me unsettle with all the gentle loving touch.

"William..." I moan against his mouth, trying to hasten the pace. He plants kisses along my jaw line and nestle against my neck. I draw him closer, entwining my hand in his hair. Light kisses and bites at the neck, makes me tremble. I have never done such tender sex before; it is putting me at a lost. I don't know how to continue. His hands start to undo my shirt and daze in the attack, I let him take the lead. He kisses my neck and suck deeply as he takes off my shirt. His hands massaging my back as he gnaws at my neck.

There is a strange sensation on my chest.Something tight. His hands enter the pants and massage my bottom tenderly."Ah..." the dull pain returns and makes me arch, making me press against hischest. Something is not right.


	6. Chapter 6

I pull him off suddenly. "What??" he asks, breathing roughly and licking at his lips. I look down and see what is wrong. There are band aids over my nipples. "What the hell are these?" I shout in surprise. When did he? "Oh these?" he said, rubbing his thumb over the band aid which send jolts down my spine. "Eek...why?" I tremble at his touch. He smiles and slowly peels off the band aid. The sensation of the stick on being peels off over my sensitive place. "Mmm, ah... slowly. Slowly. Mmm." He teasingly peel it off slowly and taking his time at the centre. "William..." 

He rubs the place several times, not breaking off his necking. Then suddenly with force, he takes off the rest. I scream at the pain that immediately change into tingling pleasure. He bites my chin, while I am still holding onto his shoulder and whimpering. "Kaoru, lean down." He whispers, gently rubbing over my exposed nipple. I listen to him and look down, he wants my lips.

I feel like putty, eagerly sucking at his lips, I moan against his mouth. His hand move to other band aid and this time he doesn't take his time, he peel off the band aid harshly. My eyes widen and I will have screamed if my mouth is not occupied. I have never felt such intense pleasure before; it is so strong and nerve wrecking that I feel like crying. He breaks the kiss and let me, half sob and half moan against his chest. "Why...why the hell you put them on?" I ask him after catching my breath. 

"Well..." he scratches his head. "I might have gone overboard last night and..." He turns me toward the mirror. I pick myself up and go see the horror for myself. When I say horror, I actually meant HORROR. Both of my nipples are swollen to the point, the areolas are perked out and the nipples are red and hard. So embarrassing they look like girls. "What the hell!!!! Oh my god." I just stand there and shout my face heated to maximum. 

"That's why I put on some band aid to let it heal." William comes up from behind and pats my shoulder. "You jerk! Then why did you peel it off?" "Because..." his hands slides up from behind and rubs at my nipples. "Ah, aa. Mmmh, don't. It hurt ahhh." He licks my ears while playing at my chest; I don't think I can handle such intensity for long. "I love how they are red and perky. Don't they look so full of milk? Every time I see them, I just want to..." he finishes his sentence by pinching both my nips at the same time. I scream at the sharp pain and stinging pleasure. It burns. It burns. 

"Let my nipples off...William." I almost beg arching closer to the mirror. He presses against my back and I can sense something hard poking at my ass. My waist trembling in excitement and pleasure. I presses myself closer to the mirror till my nipple are pressed against the cool surface which in other hand make the matters worst. My ass is sticking hard against his cock. "So instead of your nipples, you want me to play with your ass?" he laughs at my reaction as he squeezes my bottom. 

"I am not tempting you...just..." "Just what?" he asks with a very satisfied mocking tone, as he takes off my pants. How the fuck am I going to say, my nipples need to cool down, that's why I am pressing them against the mirror? And I know he already knows. He just enjoys toying with me. "You know why. Bastard." He chuckles, putting his whole bodyweight on my back, making me presses closer to the mirror. "Kaoru, let me eat you." His husky voice makes my heart shudder. "What...what are you talking about?" He leads me to the bed again and takes the rest of my pants off. 

Surprisingly, being naked on the bed in broad day light is extremely embarrassing. I press my legs together and cover my chest with my arm. "Wait for me..." with that he leaves the room. "What?" Are you kidding me? The heck is that guy thinking, leaving me naked, alone. I turn to the side and curl up into a ball. This is bad for my heart, extremely bad for my heart. I can still feel the thumping inside, and the heat that hasn't settle. If I let him do whatever he pleases, I will really be unable to sleep with others. "Ah!" my deep thoughts are drives away by sudden cold on my back. 

I turn around and see him back with a tray of ice tubes. I draw back instinctively. "What the hell are you planning?" seeing my reaction; he smiles the wicked smile, pulling his shirt over his head. "Ice is use to cool down the swellings. I am going to take responsibility for my actions." Winking at me, he throws his shirt to the floor and crawl over me. I have to defend myself. I press my legs together and cover my chest as he leans over me. 

"Kaoru, you look like a young girl losing her virginity for the first time." He said and laughs at his own words. I feel flush all over my body, both anger and lust igniting me from inside out. "Come on, this is really good for swelling." He massages my legs, lowering my rational thinking. He pulls me up and takes me into a deep kiss. "Go on all four." "Huh?" I am taken aback by his words. "Why should....hey..." he turns me around harshly and forces me on my knees.

"Do I really need to be in this position? You lecherous bastard?" "Of course. Do you think your nipples are the only swollen place?" he asks, intentionally slapping my ass. "Ahn...it hurt, you dumbass."I hold on to the headboard, as he positions himself on behind. I don't really like doing it from behind because I can't see what the other person is doing but with him, I don't like it because I can't look at his face. Waa, I have lost it. What the hell am I thinking? 

"You look good." He said, spreading my ass, one hand groping it. "Why in the world are you talking to my ass?" "because it is beautiful and it is more pleasant and honest than its owner." He literally kisses at the bottom and lightly bites it. "You are one crazy bastard." I am so embarrassed I can die. I can hear the clattering and brace for what's coming. He traces an ice tube on my bottom, going slowly in circles. First, the cold makes me cringe but I get used to it and it ends up feeling good. "Does this feel good?" "Maybe" He chuckles, "You are never gonna be honest are you?"

I am going retort but the cold touch at the entrance halts me in my way. "Oww, it's cold." "Kaoru, don't move your hips." He slowly massages the entrance with an ice tube, my hips tremble with his movement. It feels good. "Your ass is twitching, Kaoru." He leers from behind. "Shut up." That is all I can manage to get out before his next action flips me over. It was cold and now sudden warmth.

"What...what..." I look back and see him licking at my entrance. "No." I immediately move but he catches me and holds me in place. "Don't run, Kaoru. I am barely holding it in. Don't tempt me." his voice is so rough and the serious expression makes me stop. That dude is serious. "It's dirty..." why the hell I am talking meekly and letting him run all over me? "That's for me to decide. You just focus on feeling." I can't stop him nor can I stop myself from whimpering in pleasure. His tongue licks away at the entrance and slowly it makes it way inside. 

"Ahhh...ahn...mmh...William. Mmh." It feels wet and uncomfortable. The tongue entering and leaving makes me itch with desire. I want more. I want more. "Your ass is so delicious; I can't get enough of it." "Stupid... Ah, ahhh" "It's gaping. It's still so soft from last night. Damn, I just want to slam it in." he squeezes my ass so hard; I thought it has taken his hand shape. I too want you to slam it in hard. The fire is not burning; it's just flicker and licking on my skin. "Ah? Hey..." an ice tube slides inside me. "Ah ahn. It's cold. Will, take it out." He doesn't answer and there is no more action. 

"Will?" his shadow blanket over me and hastily, he pull my face from the chin. "This is the first time in 6 months that you called me Will." I feel like steam coming out of my head as I stare at his overjoyed face. "That's...nothing important." I turn away but he pulls me back. "It is to me. I am so happy." He kisses me deeply, taking my breath away. "Call me more." My body trembles, inside the ice tube is melting and the cold it left, makes me contract inside. "Your hole is really something." He put his tongue in again and this time together with another ice tube. "it is so hot and cold inside. Feel so good."

All I can do is gripping tight on the headboard, arching my back and moan deeply as he continues to play with me. I have already lost the desire to protest. All I want right now is to feel him inside. Make him stick in me and prowl away as he like. I can't wait anymore. I am still sore from last night but I really need it now. "Will, please... put it in." 

I don't care anymore; I just need him to cool off this fire. "I said don't tempt me." I feel his rod at my entrance, rubbing it, teasing it, making me lose it more and more. "Put it in! Please!" on verge of crying, I arch closer to him and as to reply me, he plunges himself all the way to hilt. "Ahhh, gahhhh. Ah, ah, aha hahhh, ahhh mmh, ah, ha. So deep. Erg! So deep, Will..." I can feel him hitting my stomach and the pain and pleasure is enough to make me tears. "Your insides feel so good. So warm and wrapping around me like a glove. I want more." 

His hips rolls faster and harder and I can even feel his thrusts in my bones. I want to touch my front but the sensation from the back is too intense, I can't do anything else but scream and moan. He takes ice tubes and starts rubbing them on my nips. "Not my nips. Ah, ahhh. Not at the same time... Ah hahhh. I will cum." The coldness from ice tube makes me shiver and my nips tingle more. "Hold it for a bit. I am close too." He grabs me from the waist and slams me down to sitting position. That one thrust makes the previous one seem insignificant.

"ahhh ahi ahhh hahhh ha ah ah ahhh mmh mm ah erg...Will. Will." Tears trickle down my cheeks and I am helplessly bouncing on him. "Just a bit. Just a bit." He kisses my neck and bites it. My whole body, there isn't one place that he hasn't claim his. And I know. My body has taken his shape. There is no other who can satisfy me. But can I say it out loud? "Will, I can't anymore... Mmh ahhh hahhh. Let me cum." "Yes, cum now. Cum, Kaoru. I gonna release inside you too. Ahhh."

I scream as I orgasms and Will's groan follows mine. I can feel hot jets of his fluids pooling inside and more spill as I slump onto the bed. It feels so hot inside and the remnant sensation makes me tremble. Finally, he too slump over me. "Heavy..." I groan as he pins me under him. Both of us breathing so heavily and I can't tell whose but the heart beats are so loud, my ears hurt. "I love you Kaoru." He whispers into my ears. I am stun and unable to response for a minute. I turn and look at him surprised.

"Why do you look this surprised? I thought you knew." He kisses my forehead and looks straight into my eyes. "I am truly in love with you Kaoru. I need you and I want only you. I don't want to share you with anyone. I want you to be mine." My heart is in twists and knobs. My stomach churn and my brain isn't functioning anymore. He loves me? I...I... I don't know how to express the feeling I am feeling right now. I can't tell it. 

"I..." tears fall from my eyes. "What. What? Why are you crying? Do you feel bad?" he gets all flusters and pulls away, flipping me up to face him. I cover my face, why can't I stop these tears? "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know how to answer." "All I know is I need you. I can't leave you. When you are not with me, I feel so empty and I can't bring myself to sleep with anyone. It hurt when you ignore me. It hurt when you doesn't care. I have never felt this way toward another before. I don't know what to do." 

He pulls my hands away and look at me straight. "Isn't that the same as you are in love with me? I won't ignore you and you know damn well, I care for you more than anyone. So give all of yourself to me. Be mine." I sob, through the tears; I see his face, his usual cool face, so desperate and eager, so childlike. If it is him...If it is him. I can surrender both my soul and heart. If it is him, I can fall in love. If it is him, I want to give my everything. I reaches out to his face and pull him into embrace. 

"You win, bastard. You win. I give up. Damn it." Burying my face in his shoulder, I whispers into his ear, "I surrender." I can feel his body trembling and soon both of us break out into laughter. 

He presses his forehead against mine with a stupid grin on his face. "I win. I love you so much, Kaoru." This time, I feel like my heart is liberated. "me too, I love you, you big oaf." I might have lost the battle but I win the war. The war to claim this man's heart and for that, I am happy I surrendered. The more battles we gonna face ahead, this time round, I think we gonna fight together side by side, on the same side. And that's something I am looking forward to, Will. 

"But if you are done, take it out. You are crashing me." He looks down at me with his stupid smile. "Who said anything about done? We just getting started." "What?? No, no get off. I take it back. I take it back." He laughs and kisses me. His expression like a lion like. "You are already mine." And to that I have nothing else to say. With my face beet red, I wraps my legs around his waist and retorted only one word. "For life."


End file.
